<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>break the rules, take the heat by Froggimus_Rex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336343">break the rules, take the heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex'>Froggimus_Rex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a helping hand sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>break the rules, take the heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from <em>The Touch</em> by Stan Bush. I regret nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, it turned out that in the absence of the yearly prodding and poking physical that had made up the entirety of concern expressed for their health growing up, Horde contraceptive implants eventually stopped working. Even after she'd found out about this, Catra hadn't been overly worried, all things considered, at least not until she realised just much hers had mitigated her heats.</p>
<p>That had happened about three days ago, now.</p>
<p>It'd crept up on her at first, a rising frustration with everything that she'd blamed on Adora being away. She was better about letting her go now, being apart, and hardest of all, trusting she'd come back, but it didn't mean she'd ever like it. Then came a tipping point where everything had hit full force, an overwhelming wall of want and need that had her sweaty and twisting, rubbing off against the sheets and pawing at herself until she felt raw in the hopes of gaining a relief that didn't come any more than she did. Even Melog had abandoned her, which she didn't blame her for, in those fleeting moments of clarity that had her locking the door, grateful that Adora's habit of keeping a stash of rations around despite free access to the kitchens meant she didn't have to talk to anyone, have to let them know what was happening, but being utterly alone was not helping her sense of relentless misery.</p>
<p>She was fruitlessly humping a pillow for the she-didn't-even-know-anymore time when she heard the crash of the door coming off its hinges and felt the brush of concepts and images that made up Melog's voice against her mind. <em>Helping!</em> She turned her head to see her, a dozen times larger than usual, bounding into the room, Adora dangling from her mouth like an oversize kitten. </p>
<p>She realised what was about to happen just as with a flick of Melog's head, Adora came sailing gracelessy through the air to land directly on top of her. She felt the mental equivalent of a pleased face lick, then Melog was bounding back out again, shrinking as she went.</p>
<p>Every point of contact between them, even the elbow lodged firmly in her ribs, simultaneously soothed and inflamed the heat under her skin, and Catra couldn't do much more than whine in protest as Adora scrambled off her, calling out her name in concern.</p>
<p>"Catra? Catra, tell me what's wrong." Hands moved over her, checking for injuries with quick, light practiced motions that drove her crazy. Her back arched, her tail lashed furiously, and she spread her legs even further, hips lifting in invitation. "Catra, <em>-oh.</em>" </p>
<p>Adora wasn't even touching her properly, her hand just resting on her thigh, on wet, matted fur, but right now even that was too much, and she cried out and shuddered, cunt clenching on nothing, as she came for the first time since this had started. </p>
<p>Her relief was short lived though. Almost immediately that all consuming need started building again and she pressed her face against the mattress, whimpering and moaning. But now she also had Adora's hand stroking gently along her back, her mouth pressing against her neck, her voice promising to take care of her, asking what she needed. Somehow she managed to gasp out a reply, and she must have sounded bad, because Adora, who'd happily spent hours just kissing and stroking and holding her, immediately slid her fingers into her aching, needy cunt. She didn't even bother with a build up, not that she actually <em>had</em> to work her open right now, one moment she was empty, then next there was the gentle, inexorable pressure of four fingers pressing into her, filling her. Adora's thumb barely brushing against her clit set off another orgasm as she murmured encouragement to just relax and take what she needed. She could feel the mattress giving way under her claws as she rocked back against Adora's hand, as fingers curled inside her. It was too much, it was perfect, it was not enough. More, she begged. More, harder, please.</p>
<p>"More?" Another time that might have been teasing, but now it was a soft, serious question. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Catra just nodded, ground backwards, didn't trust her voice not to break. Then every single strand of her fur stood on end, a familiar electric thrill running through her, and she was suddenly, impossibly full, a welcome pressure on the scruff of her neck as She-Ra held her down and started fucking her in earnest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>